


Mixing

by LiraelClayr007



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking, Better With Two, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “You have to admit, this is far from the strangest thing you’ve walked into on the TARDIS.”As Rose stands in the galley doorway, transfixed, she thinks that over. “There was the time I stumbled into a ball pit.”“Yeah, I’m not even sure where that one came from. I think the TARDIS thought she was being funny,” says the Doctor.***In which Rose finds the Doctor making a mess and offers to help.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559875
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	Mixing

“You have to admit, this is far from the strangest thing you’ve walked into on the TARDIS.”

As Rose stands in the galley doorway, transfixed, she thinks that over. “There was the time I stumbled into a ball pit.”

“Yeah, I’m not even sure where that one came from. I think the TARDIS thought she was being funny,” says the Doctor.

“We can’t forget the time I found you giving a penguin a bath.”

The Doctor sputters, “There had been an oil spill! That poor little penguin, she wouldn’t have made it without me.”

“And, of course, there’s pretty much every time I walked into a room Jack was in before me…”

Their eyes meet and they burst into laughter.

“But,” says Rose, “that doesn’t mean this here isn’t a disaster.”

Every bit of the galley--and every bit of the Doctor--is covered with flour.

Rose tries to find a clear path to the Doctor, but after a moment she gives up and decides she’ll just change her clothes when she’s done here. And her shoes. And maybe she’ll take a shower, too.

The Doctor blushes. “I wanted to make biscuits.”

Shaking her head in disbelief but smiling at her ridiculous Doctor, Rose says, “Honestly, Doctor. How is it that you’re such a disaster in the kitchen? You built your own sonic screwdriver out of twenty-first century parts. You’re _brilliant_ at making things!”

The Doctor waves at the mess. “Making seems to be different than mixing. Mixing and I don’t seem to get along.”

Rose looks at her Doctor. She doesn’t see the mess anymore--not much anyway. She just sees the shine in her eyes and the love on her (flour-covered) face.

“You want some help?” she asks. She rolls up her sleeves and pulls her hair into a ponytail to get it out of her face. “Better with two, right? I’ll bet that includes mixing.”

The Doctor’s grin is worth the mess.

And later there will be biscuits.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 10 - Biscuits


End file.
